Doubts
by Saphira17
Summary: Bastaba con verlos para que su cerebro empezara a trabajar buscando respuestas a preguntas que no sabía que tenía. -Team 7- Leve SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Nota:** situado luego del capítulo 487 del manga.

d . o . u . b . t . s

.

'_Dicen que la venganza es el placer de los dioses, pero para nosotros, simples mortales, la venganza solo trae destrucción'_

-Casi Ángeles II-

.

Estaba encerrado en ese maldito cuarto esperando a que sus heridas se recuperen. No había nada que odiara más que tener que posponer sus planes de venganza por eso.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Aún podía sentir el frío metal del kunai en su mano izquierda y las cosquillas del agarre en la otra.

Ahora que se había calmado se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Naruto no hubiese llegado. La adrenalina por la lucha con Dazou lo había cegado completamente, en ese momento sus ansias de venganza eran más fuertes que nunca y no veía la hora de seguir acabando con las personas de Konoha.

Y allí aparece Sakura, su antigua compañera de equipo, diciendo que quería unirse a él, y fue en ese momento cuando creyó ver un rayo de luz filtrándose en esa inmensidad negra que era ahora su mundo. Fue un solo segundo en el que creyó que volvía a tener trece años y ella le pedía que la llevara con él. La oscuridad hizo presión y el rayo de luz se extinguió, solo fue un momento. Y entonces la locura se apodero de nuevo de su mente y no dudo en acabar también con ella, después de todo pertenecía a Konoha, la aldea que le había arrebatado todo, a su hermano, a sus padres, a su clan y no conforme con eso le arrebato a sus amigos y la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente en el momento que extendía el brazo con el chidori listo para estamparlo de lleno en Sakura. Lo desconcertó el hecho de que Kakashi llegara en ese momento. Seguía igual que siempre, aunque ahora se percataba que su único ojo visible mostraba más cansancio que de costumbre. Frunció el ceño recordando sus planes frustrados por culpa de su ex maestro.

La imagen de Sakura volvió a su mente y esta vez se dedico a analizarla. No había cambiado mucho físicamente desde la última vez que la había visto en la guardia de Orochimaru, su nivel de chacra seguía igual, sabía que ella era inteligente, siempre lo fue, ¿entonces por qué habría ido a enfrentarse a él sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad?

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó sus ojos, opacos y más tristes que nunca. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos. Aún recordaba el miedo y la decepción que los inundo cuando lo vio. Ella creía que seguía siendo el niño de trece años que abandono la aldea aquella noche. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. No sabía cuánto se equivocaba. El niño que salió de la aldea hace ya tanto tiempo había salido decidido a acabar con el traidor de su hermano para recuperar el orgullo de su clan; el hombre al que había visto ahora nada tenía de él, era una persona a la que no le quedaba nada, salvo su sed de venganza.

Qué irónico que había resultado todo. Sus años en Konoha los había pasado con temor de que Itachi le arrancara esa porción de felicidad que había podido conseguir, cuando en realidad los culpables de todo su sufrimiento era Konoha misma y los detestaba por eso, los odiaba, no deseaba otra cosa que acabar con ellos.

Hizo un puño con su mano derecha intentando que el cosquilleo desapareciera. Es como si aún tuviera entre sus dedos su frágil cuello. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que en estos momentos podría estar muerta si no hubiese sido tan cobarde. La calidez de su cuerpo había traspasado la gruesa capa de viaje que llevaba y lo había alcanzado, haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara ante la extraña sensación. Su reacción lo desconcertó sumado al hecho de que estaba perdiendo su vista, ese segundo en el cuál quedo desorientado y dudó fueron suficientes para que Naruto llegara y se la arrebatara de las manos.

¿Quién mierda se creía que era ese idiota para quitársela? Ella le pertenecía, desde pequeños y el hecho de que haya ido a buscarlo a sabiendas de la diferencia de poder que había entre ellos no hacía otra cosa que confirmarlo.

La odiaba, los odiaba a los tres por hacerlo sentir. El no debería tener ningún tipo de emoción, no era más que un cuerpo que vagaba por la tierra con el único propósito de destruir. Y sin embargo, a pesar de toda la determinación que tenía, bastaba con verlos para que su cerebro empezara a trabajar buscando respuestas a preguntas que no sabía ni que tenía.

Odiaba a Kakashi por haber conseguido lo que él no pudo, por no haberlo detenido en su momento y por creer que por ser su maestro podría traerlo de vuelta a la luz.

Odiaba a Naruto porque seguía intentando comprenderlo, porque a pesar de todo lo que hiciera seguía siendo su amigo.

Pero odiaba a Sakura más que a ninguno porque no entendía la razón por la cual estaba tan presente en su cabeza en estos momentos. Ella nunca había sido demasiado importante en su vida, había aprendido a convivir con ella, a comprenderla de alguna manera y hasta a apreciarla. Siempre había sido el eslabón débil del equipo por lo cual, los tres siempre tenían que estar preocupándose por ella, era una molestia igual que en estos momentos.

Lo enfurecía tanto.

La manera en como lo había mirado, con miedo, y la manera en la que había mirado a Naruto, con esa admiración, le molestaron, esa mirada le pertenecía, siempre había sido dirigida a él, nunca a Naruto.

Porque de los tres, era ella la que le hacía recordar aquellos buenos tiempos del equipo siete, cuando todavía estaba completo. Porque a pesar de que había mejorado, en el fondo seguía siendo la niña a la que todos debían proteger, haciendo estupideces que la dejaban expuesta, llevando sus sentimientos siempre a flor de piel. Y fue ella la que en ese momento le hizo darse cuenta que estaba fuera, que ya no pertenecía a nada. La odiaba porque se sintió más solo que nunca. La seguridad que desprendía con solo estar cerca de Naruto lo enfermaba, la fiereza con la que lo defendía hacía que su sangre hirviera. Porque ella era suya, pasara lo que pasara, dijo que siempre lo amaría por más podrido que estuviera, dijo que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Madara entró en la habitación haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Toda su atención se fijo en el hombre de la máscara que estaba parado frente a él.

El Uchiha le explico el plan que utilizarían para acabar con Konoha y supo que después de que asintiera ya no habría vuelta atrás. El plan era infalible y contaban con la ayuda de alguien más.

Sonrió, o al menos eso intentó. Al diablo con todo, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de anticipación. Le dijo a Madara que empezara con los preparativos, en cinco días partirían hacia Konoha y rompería esos lazos definitivamente. Esta vez no habría lugar para las dudas. Y si algo tiene bien claro Sasuke Uchiha, es que él, ante todo, es un vengador. Y nadie podría cambiar eso, _jamás_.


End file.
